A Smile, A Touch and Some Words: Just Hold My Hand
by kay.heartscry
Summary: [Drabble][hint: VinxTifa] She just needed someone to hold her hand. And not let go.


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7

Hello! I felt guilty for not updating any of my stories for awhile now and I felt bad since I got very few reviews for the last time I updated. But I kinda expected low reviews for SOMOTF because that chapter was kind of… a filler to set up the boring stuff for the exciting stuff later. . Yeah. ANYWAYS, I hope y'all enjoy this one. And review!

* * *

**A Smile, Touch and Words: Just Hold My Hand**

"Thank you for coming." Tifa smiled politely to all the guests as they entered the cemetery.

Once all the members of AVALANCHE had taken a place around the casket and the public had taken a seat in the seats provided behind.

Yuffie, more solemn than the rest, stumbled over to the martial artist and gave her a shaky hug. "It'll all be alright, right Tif?"

The poor girl wasn't used to death.

"Yeah, Yuff, it'll be fine." Giving another gentle grin to the teen, they turned their attention back to Nanaki as he began his eulogy.

"He was a hero to the Planet for his and our journey to defeat Sephiroth. But he was hero in many other ways too. Cloud Strife…"

-----

Tifa'seyes remained trained on each of her friends as they took their turns to walk up to the coffin.

She watched as little Marlene break down and collapse into a weeping mess on her father's shoulder. Barrett wasn't much better at holding his own tears, but kept his silent.

Mahogany irises flicked over to Cid and Shera as they moved over to the black, open casket as father and daughter moved away.

Cid gave a manly cough and held his wife close. He didn't cry.They both said some quick words before stepping back and away.

Suddenly, large dark hand came down and grasped her shoulder, causing Tifa to jump a bit. Barrett threw her a weak smile and gave her another pat. As the pilot was passing, he gave her a friendly punch in the arm. Grinning though there were glistening droplets in his eyes.

Nanaki and Reeve went up together, Reeve helping the red feline place several things in with Cloud's body to be buried with him.

One was a simple white flower.

They all knew where his heart lay. And it was neither in the cold chest of his body nor anywhere close to the funeral at all.

It was in the palms of a certain Cetra.

Nanaki padded over to Tifa and gave her fingers a nuzzle. "Cloud has been lucky to have had you stay by his side this past year. Though his eyes never truly saw you right in front of him, I believe his soul will always have your fingers prints on it."

To tell the truth, his words were as comforting as shit. But she affectionately ran her fingers through his fiery mane before he strolled away.

Reeve soon came up beside her and repeated what Red had said except with different words. Same meaning. Same idea. _Sorry he didn't love you. But I bet he really did, deep, deep down. Grin._

Yuffie was next and it looked like she was in no state to go anywhere near that coffin. Her mascara had smeared all over her face and her whole body trembled as she stood. Tifa's focus noted Yuffie approached the casket. She was alone.

The sound of chairs being pushed back could be heard and Tifa turned to see a large group of people standing in the back of the mass of people.

They were all Wutain.

They were standing in case their Princess were to fall.

The young bartender bit her lip. _Scratch that. Yuffie's not alone._

The hairs on the back of her neck stood as she recognized a familiar figure making his way from the public crowd towards their group.

He wore all black.

It fit him well.

Vincent Valentine sauntered over to her side and gave her a nod of acknowledgement before turning to stare at Yuffie as she continued to talk to Cloud's soulless form. "You came."

"Indeed." He shifted a bit and placed his hand and claw into the pocket of his pants. He wore no cloak and a black suit. Surprising. "Have… you paid your respects yet?"

"No. I'm next." From the corner of her view, she saw him nod.

Suddenly, Yuffie appeared in front of her and embraced her female companion tightly. "Everything will be fine, Tifa."

Tugging on her dark dress a bit, the twenty-three year old didn't bother to turn and give the rest of AVALANCHE a glance before walking towards the casket.

Away from the cluster of her friends, it wasgrew colder.

But the moment her eyes lay upon Cloud, she froze. She stood alone.

No one by her side.

Her knuckles grew white as she clenched her fists. "Why did you leave me alone?"

Hot tears streamed down her cheeks. Nails were easily biting into her palms.

But she was still so cold.

_No one_ was by her side as she faced one her tragedy.

No one was there to hold her hand.

No one ever thinks that the hands that can crush a man's skull needs to be held.

They gave her a smile, a touch and possibly some words. But none of those would stay with her for very long and in one fleeting moment, their warmth would have faded. She needed someone to hold her hand through the hard times.

And not let go.

"_Why _did you leave me all alone, Cloud?" Tifa ignored the pain as she was sure her middle nail had punctured the skin.

"That is not good for you." He was suddenly on her right. He stared down at her with glowing, haunting red eyes.

He took her fist and gently unfolded her fingers.

Four red crescents smiled back at him.

She felt walls within her break and a sob escape her lips as Vincent intertwined his claw with her right hand.

Once she was done silently saying goodbye, they both turned around and walked back towards their companions.

He didn't let go.

**------**

So, I hope you liked that. It just popped into my mind. Review please.


End file.
